Do I know You?
by RotWrite
Summary: As one event in her life changes, Nagi's future is driven into a different direction and Chrome ceases to exist… So how is it that she's still found herself thrown into the mafia? Pairings will be revealed in the future.
1. I Am Nagi

… I normally try to avoid first person stories as I'm pretty lame at them.. XD But for this one, I couldn't help it~ So here's my first Fanfiction story~

Summary: Having not saved the cat that changed her life for good, Nagi now leads a normal life under a boss that goes by the name of Kai. So how is it that she's still found herself thrust into the life of the mafia?

Disclaimer: Cause obviously I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>My attempt at keeping my balance while running became a struggle as I wheeled around a corner. '<em>This… This can't be happening!' <em>I thought hastily to myself '_This… Is all a dream! Just a dream!' _

Thinking I was finally safe, I decided to catch my breath. Which ended up being one of the worst ideas I could ever come up with… "Hehe you run fast," A husky voice suddenly emerged from behind as I instantly froze in place. '_Shit!' _Jerking my head to look behind me, I caught sight of my pursuer. "Shouldn't have taken you for granted, I'll admit, but that all doesn't matter. Now that you're going to die…" A sadistic smile crept onto his face.

Slowly, I backed up hoping to find something- anything that could save me. Only to have my face meet the ground as I tripped on an unknown object. Breathing heavily out of exhaustion, I slowly began to drag my head to a position that would allow me to see how far he was, ignoring the warm sensation emerging from my head. Both my perfect vision and hearing where now impaired as I awaited my impending death. Between shallow breaths, I managed to hear my name echo repeatedly "NAGI!"

"NAGI!"

"OYA! NAGI!"

'_Who..?' _

My final thought introduced me to a welcoming darkness…

**-1 month before-**

A heavy sigh escaped as Kai sama closed his eyes for longer then a normal blink. I had a clear idea of what was coming next. "You know this has been the fifth time you've been late…"

"I-I'm really really sorry!"

"Nagi-"

"Please give me one more chance! One more!" I protested while looking dead at the ground, afraid to make eye contact. Another sigh erupted from my boss causing me to tense slightly.

After what seemed like forever, he finally said, "One more chance, Nagi." My head jerked up so fast, it was amazing I didn't receive a whiplash from it. Catching one of his hands in mine, I jumped nearly a foot up in the air and began to shake it repeatedly. "Th-Thank you sir! You won't regret this! I promise you won't!"

"I hope not, Nagi. Because if you fail this task you're fired," Kai sama always did have a way with killing moods. Composing myself quickly, I bowed before replying in a serious tone, "I won't let you down."

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

The sun glared down as I made my way through the crowd of bystanders, files in one hand as my other was occupied from shielding my eyes from the blinding light. _'Peaceful day…'_ I mused while surveying the area. Noticing the countless children out laughing and talking to their parents, I let out a sigh. _'It's been 5 years…'_ I thought to myself. 5 years since I've last contacted my own mother. It wasn't as if it should be a surprise; my mother never really did care about what happened to me. No one did, really. Not even myself, as I remembered how years ago I almost put a cat before me, about to save it from being ran over and possibly putting my life at risk. I let out a soft chuckle recalling the events in my life, paying no attention to what lie ahead until I suddenly felt my face collide with something hard. "Oof! Ah- NOO! MY JOB!" I yelled out as I noticed the files fly into the air. Making futile attempts to grab the scattering paper, I felt myself fall backwards onto my butt. Sitting idly on the ground, dazed and slightly sore, my mind slowly began to process what had just happened. Without warning, a rough voice brought me out of thought. "Do you plan on moving… Sometime THIS century?"

Looking up, I found a man in a black business suit towering over me, his dark messy locks barely covering over his intimidating steel eyes. He had the words "I'll kill you" practically written all over his face. Quickly retrieving all the loose paper that I could, I managed to mutter a "Sorry" before getting up and straightening my posture. A shiver shot down my spine as I noticed the man's eyes slightly widen as he concentrated on the files in my hand. "W-What?" He remained silent as his concentration stayed on the files, turning this into an awkward situation fast. Shifting my position, I began backing up slowly while nervously saying, "Ah… Umm… I guess I should go now?"

Taking one more step back, I felt a hand quickly grip my wrist as the man shot his arm out towards me. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Herbivore. Who gave you these?"

"M-My boss did- wait did you just call me a 'herbivore'?" This man was obviously far from normal. "Come with me," He demanded as his grip tightened.

"Huh? Why should I? P-Please let go! I need to deliver these!" I said, beginning to struggle in a poor attempt to break free. The man didn't seem to falter one bit as he began to drag me along the sidewalk, leaving me gawking at the whole scenario. Was I really that weak?

* * *

><p>;3; It's… Short, I know.. I'll try to make chapter 2 longer! Reviews and especially helpful critiques are greatly appreciated~!<p> 


	2. Secrets

I decided to edit a few things on chapter 1's summary. It's not a big edit, just some things to clarify on what exactly this story is about xD I knew I was missing something and realized only after a few reviews that the summery didn't explain much and the story sort of… Incomprehensible.. ^^;; I do apologize for that. I might edit chapter 1 on a later bases to make it more understandable, as well.

Anyway, here are some replies to the people who reviewed chapter 1~

Lemonteaa: Thank you! C: The first paragraph was supposed to be a little look into the future sort of thing xD;; Sorry if I confused you. ^^;;

Marabo: XD Certainly got the keen eye, there! Yeah that's what I was going for. : ) Given the whole idea that there are "parallel worlds" in KHR.

Jigglybutt: Pardon?

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not the owner of KHR… P: On to the chapter, now.

* * *

><p>Annoyance. That was the only word that seemed to be running through my mind as I sat pouting looking out the window with my arms folded tightly across my chest. The insanity of it all was how it happened. One moment I'm trying to keep my job afloat and the next, I get abducted by a strange man who seems to relate every person he meets to plant eaters. Letting out a huff, I decided to sneak a glance at him, sitting across me in the back seat of his car holding MY documents. As if being dragged around like a rag doll wasn't bad enough, he had to force me into his car threatening that if I do anything out of line he'd "Bite me to death" and then confiscated my files. Normally I'm a pretty calm person, open to almost anything anyone suggests. This moment was an acceptation. I was livid. What's worse about the whole situation is the fact that I STILL have no clue what's going on and why I was taken. No matter how many times I asked for a reason behind all of this, the man would merely grunt and the question would always remain up in the air. So I reluctantly decided to comply with whatever was going on and find out, myself.<p>

In a matter of time, the city we'd been driving through turned into a vast forest paved with nothing but trees and shrub. I grew extremely bored and decided to play with the button to the window until, of course, the man snapped at me and muttered something along the lines of "child". Letting out a sigh, I decided to speak. "I know you're obviously not going to tell me what all of this is about…" I said, "But can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Hn." Of course. Letting out another sigh, I decided to go back to staring at the greenery outside.

Just as my bottom was growing sore, I suddenly caught sight of a mansion. Which was strange, considering I never really noticed it until we got up to the driveway. My eyes widened as we halted in front of the giant doorways. It looked so prestigious, standing tall with ivy paving one side of it while a fountain stood proud on the other side. "Get out of the car," Mr. Sunshine demanded as I realized he was now holding the door to my side of the car open. "You're not the nicest person, are you…" I muttered earning me a death glare from the man and a chuckle from his chauffeur. "Out," He growled causing me to "eep" slightly and hastily follow his orders and trail closely behind him.

Entering the doorway of the mansion, my eyes became saucers as I stood in awe. The outside of the mansion was nothing compared to the inside. The walls where paved with a gold tint and the halls where lit with fancy lighting dangling from a high ceiling painted with angels and clouds. A chuckle suddenly echoed through the halls out of nowhere causing me to jump slightly. "Yo! Hibari! You finally found yourself a girlfriend, I see?" A man with short, scruffy hair emerged wearing an identical suit to Mr. Serious, only differing with the turquoise undershirt and the sword sticking out of his back. Walking up to us, I caught sight of the wide smile plastered on his face. It suddenly clicked with me what the man had said. "Ah.. I-I'm not-"

"She's a hostage, herbivore. Don't get any ideas," Scary man finished up my sentence in a completely different manner. At this, the short haired man's eyes widened, though he kept his goofy smile in tact and replied, "Really? She looks to cute to be an enemy!" At this, my cheeks began to heat up as the man outstretched his hand and continued, "The name's Yamamoto! And Mr. Doom and gloom here is Hibari!" He chuckling while patting Hibari on the back, completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving until Hibari brought a tonfa out of nowhere and struck Yamamoto's hand. "Y-Yamamoto! Are you okay?" I gasped. It was at that moment that I realized this Hibari person was an insane man. Who would've thought his threats where serious? Yamamoto merely let out a chuckle and replied, "I'm used to it! No need to worry!"

"At any rate, I request that you take the hostage to a room while I go report these files to the boss, herbivore," Hibari huffed before leaving us alone in the huge hall. "Hehe. Always the serious one.." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and continued, "So! Let's get you to that room, m'kay?" I nodded slowly before starting off with him. After a few moments, I decided to break the silence, "So. Um. Yamamoto.."

"Hmm~?"

"Why exactly am I here?"

"Oh? You don't know?" Yamamoto stared at me in slight surprise. I shook my head and answered, "All I know is that Hibari took interest in the files I had to deliver and abducted me…" My face met the ground as I'd remembered my bosses words from earlier and mumbled, "I'm definitely fired, now…" "huh…" Looking up, my eyes met Yamamoto's for a brief moment and we continued walking. After a long moment of silence, we finally made it to the room. "Wait in here, m'kay? I'll be back, soon," Yamamoto advised before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the huge room. What have I gotten myself into?

**-Normal POV-**

A knock emerged from behind the door as Yamamoto opened it and entered, approaching Hibari and two other men, one leaning on a desk for support while the other sat on a chair behind it. "I Situated the hostage," Yamamoto presented. The silver haired man leaning on the desk got up and asked, "Did she give any information on what she knew?"

"Quite the opposite…" Yamamoto chuckled nervously. "Actually.. She claims to have no understanding as to why she's here…"

"I'm not surprised…" The spiky brown haired man spoke up. "This is Kai we're talking about, yes?" With that, he skimmed over the files Hibari handed to him earlier. "Well I think she's lying," The silver haired man huffed while making his way to the door, "I say we threaten the information right out of her!"

"Idiot…" Hibari muttered.

"Gokudera don't!" Yamamoto reached out his arm and stopped the fuming man. "What? You actually believe her?" Gokudera hissed. Yamamoto stared distantly towards the ground and answered, "She sounded sincere… I really don't believe that she knows anything…"

"What about you, Hibari," Gokudera inquired, "You're the one who brought that woman here, anyway." Hibari remained silent for a while before closing his eyes speaking, "She knows nothing."

"Bring her here," The man at the desk broke into the conversation. Gokudera's eyes widened, "B-But tenth-"

"Gokudera, please. I'd like to have a word with her." Gokudera hung his head in defeat before turning to face Yamamoto who held a triumphant smile. "You heard the tenth!" Gokudera spat. With that, Yamamoto nodded before wheeling out the door.

**-Nagi, 1st person-**

Laying down on the giant bed provided to me, I decided to make shapes of the ceiling. Everything was happening so fast. Me losing my job and then becoming a hostage for some unknown reason. It all seemed so unreal. Like some sort of best selling action story. My thoughts broke as I heard a knock from the door. "C-Come in…" I stuttered. Yamamoto emerged from the doorway. "My boss would like to see you, right now," He stated. My chest suddenly began to feel heavy as I got up nervously and followed him, once again, through the hall. Each step I took began to drag as I struggled to keep my form from shaking. 'What does their boss want from me?' I thought uneasily, hoping that my destination didn't end with some sort of torture method.

Finally reaching the end of the hall, I began to exhale deeply in anticipation towards what lie ahead. "He's right in here," Yamamoto gestured towards the giant doors. I could only nod as I opened the doors before me and came face to face with a man with big brown eyes and severely spiky brown hair. "Ah yes!" He said before gesturing to a sofa beside his desk, "Please sit right here." Following the man's orders, I began to situate myself on the chair and stared towards him, catching the eye of a grumpy looking man with silver hair in the process. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," The man with brown hair began, "And this is Gokudera Hayato."

"H-Hello," I mumbled. His voice was surprisingly refreshing. Gokudera merely sneered causing me to shift uncomfortably under his presence. Tsuna decided to continue, "So what is your name?"

"Nagi, sir."

"You don't know why you're here, yes?"

"N-Not a clue, to be honest…" I answered looking down at my lap. Tsuna nodded and asked me another question, "Are you familiar with a man named Kai?"

"M-My boss!" I confirmed, surprised at the fact that this man knew him. "I see…" Tsuna mused before continuing, "Are you aware that this man is affiliated with one of the most infamous mafia families?" My eyes grew into saucers as my face paled, stunned at what the man had just told me. "What?" My question finally been answered.

* * *

><p>I just realized how terrible I am at coming up with last names... Especially if they're a different language.. ;3; So, for now, I'll leave the antagonist with only a first name until I find a proper last name xD;;<p>

Anyway, reviews and helpful criticism is greatly appreciated~


End file.
